


Angel, God, None of the above

by Stalkkerikissa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalkkerikissa/pseuds/Stalkkerikissa
Summary: “But mama, he had wings, angels have wings, right?” Victor asked tilting his head, looking like a confused puppy.“Yes, but they say he was a god. He came from another planet, far out in space…” His mama started getting that far away look on her face she usually did when she was remembering things. Then she smiled at him and brushed her son’s long silver hair from his eyes.“It was not the first time he came down on this planet.”





	Angel, God, None of the above

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, one night I got an idea for this and I could not sleep before I had written the beginning of this. I've been writing it for three days now and finally it's done! It's probably the longest oneshot I have written and I'm proud of it even if in the end it was so different than my original idea. It still works nicely in my opinion and I like it :)
> 
> I hope you like it! Come scream with me in [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/) about yoi!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mama, can you tell me the story about the angel great grandpa met?” Victor asked when his mama was getting him ready to sleep. He was already 5 years old, a big boy, but he still wanted to hear bedtime stories or get a lullaby before sleeping. His mama always told him stories while his papa sang him to sleep.

 

“He was not an angel my dear, he was a god. The most beautiful man that had ever walked on earth” His mama said gently while tugging him in and sitting on the edge of his bed. 

 

“But mama, he had wings, angels have wings, right?” Victor asked tilting his head, looking like a confused puppy.

 

“Yes, but they say he was a god. He came from another planet, far out in space…” His mama started getting that far away look on her face she usually did when she was remembering things. Then she smiled at him and brushed her son’s long silver hair from his eyes.

 

“It was not the first time he came down on this planet.”

 

\------

 

Once upon a time gods walked on earth. There were only few of them, hundred or so all over the world. When you met one, you immediately knew it was a god even if you couldn’t recognize them from the outside. Only little children could see their golden wings and how they glowed, but adults knew them from the feeling they got.

 

It was a magical time on earth. No wars, no poverty and so much peace and happiness. The gods loved the earth and they did their best to keep it and it’s humans happy. Their presence made any fights stop because no one could really feel angry or sad near a god. Of course people still fought and there was sadness, but it was still the happiest time there had ever, and would ever be in earth.

 

\------

 

“Does it mean there are no gods on earth anymore because people fight all the time?” Victor interrupted his mama.

 

His mama got quiet because how could she answer to that question without ruining his son’s good view of the world. “No… Well, yes, it could be that, but some people just… They are just bad” She eventually said biting her lip and then smiled at her son. “Don’t worry about it my dear, let’s continue?” She asked smiling.

 

Victor nodded smiling excitedly.

 

\------

 

Some people did not like the gods. They wanted to get rid of them so they could rule the world. At that time the gods had accidentally gained the rulership of earth and that made some people angry. Not all, some people really liked it and were happy with it because that took a lot of pressure away from humans and the gods really were good for this world and its people. 

 

But there were few who would have done anything for them to just leave. They could not openly attack gods because that would have caused unthinkable things if they had acted. 

 

Somehow the gods found out about this hatred. Some of them wanted to apologize, some wanted to leave and let the humans have the world but this one god, he was not going to let humans make them leave the place they had started to call home. He was not going to fight them, but he made a worldwide announcement that no god would be leaving the earth since it was their home too and their ancestors had agreed to let them live there as long as they wanted. 

 

Things calmed down little after that for a little while but the group of haters started to grow. They were bad people, they wanted to fight, to rule the world and make it look exactly how they wanted it. 

 

The peace ended not too long after the announcement. The group of haters had grown so much that they started a war against gods. It only lasted few years before the gods gave up. They were terribly outnumbered and humans ran over them eventually driving all of them out of earth. Most of the gods got hurt in the fight and finally they could not fight back and left. The humans once again ruled the earth without the disturbance of the gods. That marked the time where humans slowly started to lose the feeling of peace.

 

It took a long time before the gods started to come back. Not many wanted to ever have anything to do with the humans again, but this one god was more persistent than any other. He came back again and again, never really leaving. He was the one that declared they were not going to leave the earth. Sometimes his friend who had been hurt in the war, was seen with him. Every ten years or so, he would come back to see how things were going on in the earth. No one really knew why he still came back after being driven out with violence once before already.

 

\------

 

“Mama, but doesn’t great grandpa know why he came back again and again?” Victor once again interrupted, yawning widely.

 

“Yes he does, the god told him before he left again” His mama laughed and patted his son’s head gently.

 

\------

 

He started to visit less, first 15 years, then 25 years, and finally 50 years passed since the last time before he was seen again. Every time he told people he was looking something but he had not found it yet. Sometimes he let people draw pictures of him, make paintings of him and he danced for the people who wanted to see. Those were always happy times even if the god seemed to be sad because he never found what he was looking.

 

Then he stopped coming back completely. People slowly forgot what had driven them away in the first place and they started to worship the gods. Well, more like worshipping the paintings and drawings of that one god, trying to remember what good they had done to earth. 

 

Then, almost two hundred years after, he came back with friends. He had a mission. It was to stop the war that was raging on earth that time. The first world war. 

 

\------

 

“Your great grandpa was just a little boy then, little older than you now, living in fear in the middle of the worst war this planet had seen” Elena, Victor’s mother explained when she finally got to the part where the real story began.  

 

\------

 

One day when Andrei was going to get water for his family, he saw him. He could not believe his eyes, an actual winged person was walking straight towards him. He was so beautiful and he was shining like a sun, warm but blinding if you stared too long. Then the most peaceful feeling surrounded him. He felt safe and warm and he fell to his knees watching the glowing person who had stopped next to him. 

 

“Hello little one” The winged man smiled and offering his hand to the boy to help him get up. He took the hand and got up, legs shaking and little smile on his face. 

 

“Are you an angel?” He asked voice shaking little from excitement. The man was so, so beautiful he didn’t even have words to describe it. He had black hair, dark reddish brown eyes and smile so sweet he felt like he was going to melt. His wings seemed to be pure gold casting rainbows when sun touched them in the right angle. 

 

“No, I’m a… Well you people used to call me a god. We used to live here in this planet with you” The man said and took the bucket from the little boy’s hands and started to walk towards the well with the boy. “I once ruled this world, not because I wanted but because your people wanted me to do it. Well me and my friends ruled” He said and smiled watching the small commotion before them. 

 

The boy then saw another man who had exactly the same wings as the man talking to him. Many people were surrounding him in excitement, talking loudly and laughing. “Is he your friend?” He asked watching the god who was getting water from the well, pouring it to the bucket after doing something to it. It was like he was blessing the water or something.

 

“Yes, his name is Phichit. I’m Yuuri by the way and what is your name?” the god, Yuuri asked looking the boy.

 

“Andrei” He answered without even thinking about it. In some deeper level he did not quite understand, he knew that this man would keep him safe no matter what. 

 

“Oh, Andrei? Nice to meet you” Yuuri smiled gently offering his hand again to the boy. “Shall we get home then? Your mama must be starting to get worried” He said gently whistling sharply to get his friends attention. His gaze was sharp on his friend and his friend was looking at him without even seeming to notice the people around him. It looked like… Like they were having a conversation without words. Not even a minute after the other god, Phichit was there next to them. 

 

“Hello little one!” He said cheerily to Andrei ruffling his hair gently. “Oh” he went silent looking at the boy. “Yuuri, do you think…?” He asked looking at his friend again. 

 

Andrei looked at the two men tilting his head confused. “What?” He asked but the gods had gone back to their silent conversation. Yuuri looked little annoyed, little happy and little sad during it. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing” Yuuri eventually said to Andrei smiling at him. “Let’s go? Phichit is coming with us” He said gently and without questioning it more, Andrei accepted the answer and started walking with the gods back to his home. 

 

They chatted along the way about everything, the war and more than once Andrei got to hear how the gods were going to stop it soon so no more people would be hurt because of it. Andrei believed them and he believed that there would be a day when he no longer had to fear for his life every day. 

 

Way too soon they got to his house. “I’ll go get mama!” Andrei said quickly and rushed inside to get his mother. “Mama! I met a god! He is beautiful! Oh, he looks like the painting we have!” he shouted running to the kitchen where his mama was making food. 

 

“Oh really?” She said looking at her youngest son smiling. “A god? Can I meet him?” She asked and Andrei was nodding so hard he almost fell over. “Okay then, where is he?” She laughed wiping her hands in the front of her apron. Andrei led her to the door where the two gods were silently talking and waiting. “Oh my god” She mumbled when she saw the gods. Then she looked behind her where there was old painting on the wall. 

 

Yuuri blinked and then smiled bowing his head. “Nice to meet you” He said gently and poked Phichit who had frozen next to him. “Phichit, show some respect” He murmured quietly, but still loudly enough for Andrei to hear it. 

 

“Oh! Nice to meet you” Phichit said quickly and bowed deeply grinning excitedly. Andrei was so confused because the gods were acting weirdly and what was worse than that, was how weirdly his mother was acting.

 

The gods and his mother were silent for a while, just looking at each other and Andrei saw how his mother’s mouth was moving like she was talking, but no voice got out. “Oh” She said eventually. “So, that is why she disappeared?” She asked biting her lip.

 

“Yes, she came back to us. She still misses you dearly” Yuuri answered gently.

 

“Who disappeared, mama?” Andrei asked starting to get annoyed. Why did they communicate like that? Why couldn’t he understand and be part of their conversation.

 

“Oh dear…” His mama sighed and turned to her son. “You grandmother, my mama, was like them. She… Um… She fell in love with your grandfather and they had me” She explained. “But… Your grandfather got sick and died when I was 15 and my mother was really sad. She waited until I found your father before she disappeared” she sighed and then smiled gently. “But Yuuri just told me she went back to live with her own people back where they originally came from” She said smiling happily. Of course she was happy, she just found out her lost mother was somewhere still alive and happy and thinking about her. “I can… I can communicate with them even if I’m not a god and if I understood correctly, you will learn it too and your children and their children will… Oh” She went silent when she realized something suddenly.

 

“Mama?” Andrei mumbled starting to feel little scared. He did not understand anything his mama was saying and he started to regret bringing the gods to meet her.

 

“Oh, don’t worry my love, they just… Yuuri, would you like to explain it to him? I’m afraid I’m not understanding everything myself so it’s better if you explain it” She said looking at Yuuri while pulling her son in a hug.

 

“Yes of course” Yuuri said smiling and bit his lip. “Can we come inside? I’m afraid this conversation is better be held in private.” 

 

“Oh, how rude of me! Of course, come in, I’ll go make some tea, or… Do you drink tea?” Andrei’s mama asked letting her son go and moved away from the door to let the men inside. 

 

Not long after that they were all sitting in their living room, sipping tea from cute little cups. 

 

“So… Okay, well we, my kind I mean, communicate telepathically, we don’t need words to speak” Yuuri started putting his teacup down. “I was telling your mother about it and her mother and… Well to say it simply, I was telling her about your destiny” He took a deep breath. “Your child will give birth to a child, who will give birth to a child who will be my soulmate”

 

“What? What is a soulmate?” Andrei asked deciding not to think about children just yet. He was only eight, way too young to think about children!

 

“Soulmates are… Well I assume your mother has already told the story about us living here and being driven out?” Yuuri asked. “I was the one who tried to let humans let us stay. The reason I wanted to stay was because I have felt the pull to this planet in my soul ever since I was born thousands of years ago” He bit his lip and pushed his hair back and some of the strands stayed there, making him even more beautiful. “Soulmate, my soulmate has not been born yet and you play a very important role in making it happen.”

 

“But… What if I don’t want children?” Andrei asked furrowing his brows and pouting.

 

“Maybe you don’t yet, but I know for certain that you have already met your own soulmate. I won’t tell you who it is but you will find out eventually” Yuuri smiled gently. “You see, I can see the future. It is not always correct and I can’t do much to make the future I see happen, but I will do my best to make it happen. I will do my best to give you and your soulmate the best future I can… I don’t want to miss my chance to finally find my soulmate and share the rest of my life with them…” Yuuri mumbled and sighed. “I’m sorry to put this pressure on you, but someday when you finally realize who is your soulmate, you will understand why it is so important to me.”

 

“Okay… I, I don’t want to disappoint you” Andrei started and bit his lip. “But… I don’t… I think don’t like girls” he eventually got out hiding his face in his hands scared of the reaction it would cause. His mama already knew, he had told her as soon as he realized it. He was young but he already knew himself pretty well.

 

“I know Andrei” Yuuri said gently taking the boy’s hands gently on his own. “Don’t worry about it. You will understand one day, but still, no spoilers” He grinned and gave a small kiss to the boy’s forehead. It was so warm and it made Andrei feel soft and happy inside.

 

“O-okay…” Andrei mumbled blushing furiously.

 

\------

 

“Did he…” Big yawn that shook Victor’s whole small body left out of him. “Did he understand?” 

 

“Yes, he didn’t get to marry his soulmate, but he married his soulmate’s sister and they had two children, my mother and her brother, before she passed away. He raised them with grandpa Valentin, his soulmate” Elena smiled gently. “You know, we should probably visit them soon” She grinned and kissed her son’s forehead. “Now it’s time for you to go to sleep my sweet baby boy” She smiled ruffling Victor’s hair. 

 

“Okay mama, love you” Victor smiled half asleep already giving a small kiss to his mama’s cheek. “Goodnight” He mumbled closing his eyes and got comfortable and not long after that he was already in deep sleep.

 

\------

 

Victor was already 27 years old but he still visited his mother and father anytime he could. He was away from home a lot in competitions but those times his parents took care of his beloved poodle Makkachin and his few houseplants he had managed to keep alive.

 

He was just returning home from airport after worlds he had once again won, gold medal safely in his bag. Yakov was ranting about something but he was too tired to listen. “Yakov, I’m going home, don’t bother to call me in few days” Victor interrupted his coach smiling cheerily. The only thing he wanted now, was to be alone. He would get Makkachin home soon, but now he just needed to be alone and rest.

 

He walked out from the airport breathing in the fresh air for the first time in many hours. He stepped into a taxi and gave his address putting earphones in turning music on so he would not have to talk with the driver.

 

He was tired and spent after worlds. He loved figure skating, he really did, but he had grown tired of putting the fake smile on for the audience. He was just so tired after that season. Season that had been eating him more than any season after he became the living legend. 

 

He got home in twenty minutes and after paying the driver, he stepped out of the taxi and went to his flat going straight to his small sofa and closing his eyes. He let out a long sigh letting himself finally relax.

 

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, it was dark outside and his phone was ringing in his pocket. “Uh, yeah?” He answered the call without even looking who was calling him.

 

“Vitya! Are you okay? We got worried when we heard nothing about you after your flight landed. Where are you? Do you need anything?” He heard his distressed mother on the other end of the line.

 

“Um… Yeah, I’m fine, I was just really tired and forgot to call, I’m sorry. Is it okay if you take care of Makkachin for few more days?” He asked tiredly wiping his eyes and yawning. “I need to sleep little more before I’m able to take care of her properly…” He mumbled biting his lip.

 

“Oh, of course my dear, do you need us to bring you food or anything?” She asked and that made Victor smile. His mother really worried too much about him, someone who was already adult and almost perfectly capable taking are of himself.

 

“No mama, I’ll be fine. I’m going to the store after a quick shower to get some food, no need to worry, I promise” He smiled and laughed silently after that sent his mother on one of her rants about not leaving house with wet hair.

 

“I love you mama, tell papa I said hi” He finally said when his mother was finished. They ended the call after quick goodbyes(his mother wanted him to quickly eat something so she didn’t want to keep her son on the phone too long). Victor got up from the floor where he had started to get comfortable again and went to shower. 

 

After his quick shower he dried his hair as well as he could and dressed into a clean clothes, then he finally left his home to go to the store not too far away from his flat. It was a nice walk to the store, he had to go through this small park he usually took Makkachin to walks and it was not as dark as he had thought when he woke up. The streetlight were on but the sky was not completely dark yet. 

 

Soon he was on the store and after buying some ingredients for his favorite food and some quick microwave meals if he for some reason was not able to cook, he left the store and started his walk back home. It was little chilly so he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and kept walking, wishing he had put on a thicker coat. It was still quite cold in Russia.

 

When he got to the park he saw him. There was a man who was wearing… Something that looked terribly like a bedsheet. The man seemed to be freezing the way he was shaking and holding himself. “Oh my god” Victor mumbled to himself and went to the man quickly. “Hey, are you okay? What has happened to you? Are you lost? Um, can you understand me?” He asked when he saw the man’s confused expression.

 

“Um… You look familiar” The man said and bit his lip looking scared. “I’m c-cold…” his voice was shaking so Victor did what first came into his mind. 

 

“Here” He said taking his coat off and draped it over the smaller man. It was too big on him and now Victor noticed the gentle glow that came from the man. “Where did you come from? Do you need help?” He asked taking his scarf off and wrapping it around the young lost man. “I don’t live that far away, you can come to my place to warm up.” Victor, what the hell are you doing? He could be a murdered, or a fan! He could hear his coach’s and mother’s voice in his head when he started to lead the oddly dressed young man to his apartment. The man did not resist at all, just walking next to him when Victor noticed that he did not have any shoes or socks on.

 

“What has happened to you?!” He almost screamed when he took the man on his arms bridal style without caring how weird that must be. He could not let the man walk anymore without shoes. 

 

“Um… Well… I don’t remember?” The man mumbled but again did not resist, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck seeming to melt in his arms from the warmth.

 

Thankfully the walk back to his apartment was short because the man was not exactly light, even if he wasn’t heavy either, but a grown man still. Thank god Yakov made him train his arms too and not just legs and body. He tried his hardest not to notice how lean the man was and how nice the body felt against his chest. 

 

Soon they got to his building and after getting them through the front door, Victor let the man down carefully. “Okay, you need a warm bath and some clothes” He decided when he helped the man to the elevator. The man looked very worried and confused in there, like he had never seen an elevator before. Victor decided not to ask questions now when the man was clearly uncomfortable. Soon they got to his door and Victor let them in. 

 

“Um… Where can I put this?” The young man asked pointing at the coat still hanging from his shoulders. 

 

“Keep it on, I’m going to go prepare a bath for you” Victor said leading the man in his living room and then he put his groceries in the kitchen before going to prepare a bath for the man. It gave him time to think about what he had just done. Letting a strangers inside was unthinkable and that was exactly what he had just done. He needed to call someone in case something happened while the man was there but he didn’t know who. Eventually he decided to call to his mother again. He sighed deeply running his hand in the water and waited for his mother to answer. When he finally heard his mother's voice, he smiled sadly. “Mama, I have a problem.”

 

\------

 

Yuuri stood inside a silver haired strangers living room, looking around him too scared to move anywhere. He was still pretty much frozen physically too because… Well, he did not remember what had happened. He had left home to come visit Phichit but that was the last thing he remembered. At least he knew he was on the right planet since the man who had helped him was speaking a language he knew very well. 

 

What had happened to him? He had no memory of the events that happened before he found himself wandering around the dark park. He hugged the coat closer to him shaking slightly when he took a step closer to the bookshelf, looking at the pictures all over it. There were that man who helped him with someone who was apparently his mother, she had the same silver hair as his helper, and a blonde man in most of the pictures but here and there there were many other people. One person he saw reminded him a lot of the boy he once met. But it could not be Andrei, could it? 

 

He jumped when he heard the door behind him open and made a surprised noise before he turned to look the man who had helped him. “Oh, you scared me” He sighed holding his chest trying to calm his wildly beating heart. “Um… I should probably introduce myself. I’m Yuuri,” a two thousand year old god who is desperately looking for his soulmate, “Thank you for helping me, it was really kind to help a total stranger.” Yuuri heard the man mumble something to himself. He could swear it was, “Yuuri, Japanese?” but he was not completely sure. 

 

“It’s okay Yuuri, I could not leave you out there alone freezing to death” The man smiled warmly and came closer checking what he had been watching. “These pictures are of my family. My name is Victor” he stated and something tickled Yuuri’s mind. It was like someone was trying to communicate with him telepathically but their voice did not reach him well enough for him to understand. 

 

“Still, thank you. I would have died if you had left me there” Yuuri continued and took the coat off to stretch his wings a little. He noticed that for some reason Victor was looking at something right behind him when he opened his wings few times before letting them fold against his back again. ‘Wings?’ the tickle was back but now it was clearer and Yuuri made a questioning noise before he realized the question came inside his mind.

 

“Uh, what?” Victor quaked blinking his eyes.

 

They both got very silent after that. Soon Victor seemed to wake from trance when he remembered why he came back. “Oh yeah, the bath is ready. I’ll find some clothes for you while you bathe” Victor said and led Yuuri to the bathroom. “You can leave, um, your… Clothes here.”

 

Yuuri nodded and started to undress before he heard Victor shriek and cover his eyes. “Wait a minute, you can’t just get naked in front of someone you just met!” The man shouted and ran out of the bathroom leaving a very confused Yuuri there. Slowly Yuuri resumed his undressing and soon sat down in the warm water, sighing in pleasure. It felt so good after spending all that time freezing outside.

 

He loved bathing and he had always loved hot springs they had in his home planet. Now he only wondered why he didn’t use them more often even if his family lived next to few springs. He relaxed into the bathtub closing his eyes and quietly moaning under his breath because it just was so amazing and the water was the perfect temperature for his cold body.

 

When the water eventually lost its heat he got up from the bath and got confused by the shower. They had those too but this shower was so different, it took him way too long how to figure it out. Eventually he was clean and warm having borrowed Victor’s soaps to clean himself and he got up from the water, draining the tub before he started looking for a towel. Soon he found a towel from the closet Victor had in his bathroom and he took it and went outside drying himself before tying it on his hips. “Victor, I’m ready.” 

 

“Oh, good! I have clothes for you in my room” Victor shouted from somewhere around the apartment.

 

“Okay” Yuuri responded and then bit his lip. The flat was big and he had no idea what room was what. “Um, Victor? I don’t know where your room is” He sighed pushing his wet hair back to get it away from his eyes and walked towards Victor’s voice, finding the man in the kitchen. He was making food by the smell of it and it smelled delicious.

 

“Oh! Sorry, it’s the second door…” Victor went completely still and silent when he saw Yuuri, hair wet and away from his face and water droplets all over his chest. “Wow…” was the breathless response he got which made him blush. He was not completely sure if the “wow” was good or bad but the look on Victor’s face made him think it was good. “Uh… Yeah, as I was saying, it’s the second door from the bathroom, the one that’s open” Victor mumbled still staring at Yuuri like he was the most delicious pork cutlet bowl. 

 

“Um, okay, uh, see you soon” Yuuri responded quickly and turned around almost running into the room Victor pointed for him. He closed to door taking a deep breath willing the blush go away. He was not supposed to get any feelings for anyone else than his soulmate so this was pretty uncomfortable for him. He really liked the way Victor seemed to eat him with his eyes. Shuddering he went to the bed where the clothes were neatly folded and started dressing himself sighing deeply. He needed to stay in control before he could meet up with Phichit and then find his soulmate. 

 

\------

 

Victor took a deep breath. So, the situation was that he had unbelievable gorgeous man in his house and the man apparently was way too innocent for his own good. He really needed to get his mind away from that perfect body that man possessed. He turned back towards the food he was making and tried to focus on it but it was almost ready so he didn’t need to do much anymore. 

 

When he heard the bedroom door open he steeled himself and took another deep breath to calm himself. “Yuuri, is it okay if my mom comes over? She’s a doctor so I think she could check you up” He explained biting his lip. Actually his mother was already on her way to his flat and she would be there any minute now. 

 

“Uh, yeah...Sure, it might be good” Yuuri mumbled combing his hair with his fingers and squinted at Victor when he saw the man. “Hey, um, I was wondering… May I use your… Uh,  _ computer  _ or p-phone? I’m looking for my friend and I know he is a big deal in this… Social media thingy?” Yuuri sounded so uncertain like those things were completely foreign for him. Not a social media addict then.

 

Victor thought about it for a second and then nodded. “My computer is still in my bag so you need to wait until the food is ready and I can get it to you. You said your friend is big thing in social media? Like Instagram or twitter?”

 

“Uhh… I really do not know, I’m not really from around here…” Yuuri was picking the sleeves of Victor’s shirt and holy shit the sweatshirt looked amazing on him. He seemed so nervous but Victor did not know what he could do to help the man relax. 

 

“I’m ready soon, you can look around if you want to? I don’t mind and my mom will be here soon so-” He was interrupted by the sound of doorbell. “Ah, there she is” Victor grinned and went to the door to let his mother in. “Mama!” He exclaimed when his mother wrapped him into a bone crushing hug. 

 

“Oh my baby boy, I’m so so proud of you! You got gold again!” Elena beamed kissing her son and then she let him go. “And angry!  So where is he?”

 

“He’s in the kitchen” Victor laughed sheepishly and rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Sorry mama, I just could not leave him there” he said quietly when she followed him back to the kitchen where Yuuri still was standing looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

 

“Oh my god” Elena froze when she saw Yuuri. Oh, she knew that face. She had been looking it almost daily from the picture her grandfather had treasured that now had taken its place from her bookshelf. How her son did not recognize the man, was a mystery since he had worshipped every single picture and painting their house had of the man when he was small.

 

“Um… Hi? I haven’t gotten that reaction in a long time” Yuuri laughed awkwardly and then went silent turning his eyes to the floor. “I just need help to find my best friend, he will come and get me when I get to send him a message about where I am. So please…?” 

 

“No! I mean yes, we will help you but I just… Oh my dear lord, it’s you! Yuuri!” Elena almost screamed scaring both Yuuri and her son.

 

Victor looked at his mother tilting his head. “Mama? You know him?” 

 

“Hell yes I do you stupid boy! He is the man I told you all those stories about when you were just a boy!” Elena shouted now glaring at her son. “How could you not recognize him? You loved his pictures, you remember, the one grandpa Andrei took and the paintings we had?” 

 

“Oh… OH! What? Really?!” Victor turned to look at Yuuri who was even more frozen now. Now that he thought about it, he was very familiar. “So I really saw wings earlier…” He mumbled to himself furrowing his brows.

 

“Uh, um… Wow, I did not think people would be still talking about me after all these years” Yuuri wondered silently running his fingers through his still wet hair. “I mean, Phichit has been living here mostly unnoticed for the past 20 years… I come visit one time and I get recognized, wow” He was talking to himself wondering how crazy the situation was. “Wait, Andrei? Is he still alive?” Yuuri suddenly turned his eyes to the woman.

 

Elena bit her lip and shook her head. “He passed away eight years ago.”

 

“Oh… I’m sorry” Yuuri said quietly sighing deeply. “Did he at least find his soulmate?”

 

“Yes, yes he did. He got to live with him for the rest of his life” Elena told, tears in her eyes. “They loved each other very much… Valentin died not too long after Andrei. He could not live without him…” She sniffed wiping her eyes quickly. 

 

Victor decided to busy himself with finishing the cooking and he turned the heat off stirring the soup checking that it had not burned while he was listening his mother and Yuuri. Suddenly a thought came to him and he turned slowly to watch Yuuri. “Wait, so… Your soulmate” He started blush starting to creep into his face. “Could it be me?”

 

“Oh…” Yuuri mumbled and blushed. “You could be, but we need Phichit to find out if we are soulmates, unless you want to wait the next 10 years or so to see if I grow older.”

 

“I don’t mind waiting but yes, we should let your friend know where you are” Victor smiled and looked at Yuuri. The man was so beautiful it was a blessing to have him in his apartment. Maybe it was destiny. Oh god, he could never let Georgi find out about the things that were going on in his head. “Do you want food? I think I made enough for all of us” He asked then turning again to check the food. 

 

“Sure!” Elena smiled happily starting to set the table for them. Soon they were all sitting on the table and eating. “Oh, this is good, you have improved” Elena grinned at her son while eating.

 

Yuuri nodded happily while eating the food that was warm and tasty. He did not know what the food was but it was good so he didn’t care. After he was done eating he started getting nervous again. He was not sure if he could find Phichit with the information he had gotten the last time they met. “So my friend… He told me he uses social media and he is popular there” Yuuri said biting his lip.

 

“Do you know what name he uses? I may follow him” Victor started cleaning the table after everyone was ready. “Or do you know why he is popular?”

 

“Ice skating I think?” Yuuri mumbled running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Oh okay and you said he is popular? Let me see, Phichit…” Victor mumbled to his phone that he had taken from his pocket and started to look for Phichit. “Ah, is it him?” He then said handing the phone to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri looked at the picture of a happy young man and grinned. “Yes, that’s my Phichit. Where is he?” He asked then tilting his head trying to figure out what the hell was in the background. 

 

“That picture is from an ice show in Thailand. You see, I’m there skating in the background” Victor pointed his own blurry figure behind Phichit. 

 

“Oh. You skate?” Yuuri asked looking at Victor.

 

“Um… Yeah, I just came home from competition. I won gold” Victor answered, little confused because he was not used to someone not knowing his career as a figure skater. Then he took the phone back and took a quick picture of Yuuri sending it to Phichit with a message, “Are you his friend? He is at my place in Russia.” and then put his phone back to his pocket and continued cleaning.

 

\------

 

Yuuri stood there little shocked after having his picture taken. “Uh, okay… Did you let him know where I am?” He asked when he decided not to even try to understand this weird and attractive man. Victor told him what he had sent and Yuuri just sighed and went to the living room with Elena, now curious about Andrei’s granddaughter. “So… You told him stories about me?” he asked gently looking at the woman who had gone to watch the pictures on Victor’s bookshelf.

 

“Yes… My mother told me stories about you and Andrei himself told me his story many times so I figured to keep the tradition going on when I got Victor” Elena said and smiled. “Andrei got together with Valentin after my grandmother died while giving birth to my uncle. They raised my mother and uncle together” She sighed holding her hand on her heart. “It’s sad but they were happy eventually. Andrei loved my grandmother almost as much as he loved Valentin, my grandmother's brother, even if he thought he would never love a woman, so he and Valentin were both broken after she died. That made them love each other and the children so much more.”

 

“Wow…” Was the only thing Yuuri could get out of his mouth. “When I met Andrei, I wanted to tell him who his soulmate was, but I couldn’t… I’m clad they found each other” He smiled looking the picture of two old, happy men, one of them holding a sleeping silver haired baby. “This is Andrei, right?” He pointed at the man holding the baby.

 

“Yes, this picture was taken when I took Victor to meet them when he was born” Elena smiled gently. “He was so tiny and I swear Andrei and Valentin melted the second they saw him” She grinned.

 

“Mama are you showing my baby pictures to Yuuri? How rude, we are not even dating yet” Victor joked when he came from the kitchen. “Phichit replied and he is coming to Russia on the next flight he can catch” He explained showing the conversation to Yuuri.

 

“Oh Victor, I will show him all the baby pictures of you, even the naked ones, before you get married” Elena grinned making Yuuri blush deeply. 

 

“Baby pictures? Married?” Yuuri whined hiding his face. Was his attraction to Victor so obvious?

 

“Oh no, Mama you embarrassed him, I called you here to check him for injuries because something happened to him, not embarrass him” Victor chided his mother small grin on his face. Oh he really wished he would get to marry this cute and sexy man. But they had to wait for Phichit before letting the feelings grow. Victor did no want to let his heart break again so he was ready to wait.

 

“Oh yeah, right, I totally forgot, sorry!” Elena laughed and then guided Yuuri to sit on the couch gently. “So, does anything hurt?” She asked while sitting next to Yuuri.

 

“Ah, well my head feels funny, it does not hurt but… It just feels little weird” Yuuri explained brushing his forehead gently. “I don’t remember landing here” He said after being silent for a while.

 

“Do you think you may have hit something on your way? How did you travel here anyway?” Elena was curious about how gods traveled.

 

“Uh, my… Well you would call it a car or a spaceship. It’s this small vehicle that fits one person and you can use it to travel in space or anywhere really. It hovers above ground but you can fly with it” Yuuri shrugged. “We fly a lot in my planet. With car or with wings” He explained biting his lip. “I come from the other side of this galaxy and we have mapped almost every planet that has life and that is actually why we found earth all those years ago. But I’m not sure how much more I’m allowed to tell you guys about my people or my planet or what we do” He sighed and went silent again.

 

“So, are you saying you are not a god?” Elena asked tilting her head in the same way Victor always did. Victor really looked a lot like his mother.

 

“Yes. I’m part of a species that keeps peace all around the universe. We go everywhere and we seek new planets and lifeforms and hide those that want to be hidden” Yuuri explained and moaned then hiding his face. “I was not supposed to tell that, please forget it!”

 

“It’s okay Yuuri, we won’t tell anyone, I swear” Victor reassured the same time as his mother said, “Don’t worry, our lips are sealed!”

 

Yuuri looked at Victor and Elena behind his fingers whining quietly. “Please don’t ask me more. I just want you to know that I am not an angel or god even if humans think that.”

 

“Okay, I understand. Did you have any injuries after landing?” Elena asked smiling because she was so happy to learn what Yuuri was. 

 

“No, not that I noticed. I just found myself wandering around the park and not long after that Victor found me” Yuuri said playing with the shirt sleeves again like before when he got nervous. “I really have no idea what happened. I just… I think I followed something and then… It’s all blurry.”

 

“Well then, I guess I can’t do much. Do you feel fine or do you think medicine would help you?” Elena asked gently.

 

“Ah, no, I react badly to human medicine, tried it once for pain and had to stay in bed for a week after. They had to tie me in the bed so I wouldn’t hurt myself or others” Yuuri laughed awkwardly playing with the sleeves still. There was a small piece of loose thread and it was easy to play with it without even thinking.

 

“Okay, no medicine then” Elena laughed and got up. “I think you are fine, little confused and disoriented but I trust that my son can take care of you before your friend arrives.”

 

“Thank you, for coming here to check me” Yuuri smiled and looked at the woman. He was happy that he got to meet the woman and hear about Andrei.

 

“No problem. Be good boys! I’ll bring Makkachin tomorrow!” Elena sang and then she left.

 

\------

 

The next day they met up with Phichit in the airport. Yuuri had borrowed Victor’s shoes because the man refused to let him go out without shoes. When he saw Phichit, tears fell from his eyes and he ran to hug his best friend. “Phichit!”

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit exclaimed happily hugging his taller best friend tightly. “I missed you!”

 

“I missed you too” Yuuri sniffed hugging Phichit tightly before letting him go wiping his eyes when he noticed that some people started to look at them and some were whispering about them. “Oh yeah, I forgot you and Victor are famous” He sighed and then took his friend’s hand and together with Victor they walked away from people to get Phichit’s luggage. 

 

“So, Victor” Phichit started looking at Victor from head to toe. “You are glowing if you did not know” He grinned and shook the man’s hand. “Nice to see you again.”

 

“Glowing?” Yuuri and Victor asked the same time.

 

“Ah, yes. His powers activated probably the second he touched you. I… Well I knew this would happen if you came to earth” Phichit said frowning. “You know it’s him, right?” He asked casually while taking his bag when he saw it.

 

“Uh… Do you mean he’s the one?” Yuuri asked very confused. Yes, he felt something and he had never felt such attraction to anyone but he wasn’t ready to believe his luck.

 

“Yes, he has been calling you and you probably caught that while coming here and found him even when you were supposed to follow my signal!” Phichit whined but he was not really angry or disappointed. He was so happy for his best friend.

 

Yuuri looked at Phichit and then at Victor small smile coming to his lips. He was too happy to even form words right now.

 

“But that is not why I came here, because I need to take you to clubbing at least once! You need to try this one drink, it is going to be so fun!” Phichit laughed taking Yuuri’s hand again. “Let’s go Victor, to your apartment! I brought clothes for Yuuri and we are all going out today!”

 

“Huh?” Yuuri let out of his mouth but let Phichit drag him along taking Victor’s hand too so the man would not be left behind by his way too excited best friend.

 

Well, if all else was still confusing, at least he had his soulmate next to him now. Smile came to his lips and stayed there for the rest of the day, even in the club where he got way too drunk and grinded against Victor and made a fool of himself. For some reason Victor still seemed to like him the next morning when they woke up on Victor’s bed, tangled together and still thankfully almost fully clothed. 

 

“I think I’m in love with you” Victor said voice still hoarse from sleep and hair messy when he looked at Yuuri like he was the most beautiful thing on earth.

 

“I think i’m falling for you” Yuuri replied quietly smiling and gave a small and shy kiss to Victor.

 

“Then let’s fall together, for the rest of our lives” Victor laughed and pulled Yuuri into a sweet and soft kiss. 

 

Finally Yuuri had found what he had been looking for so long. 

 

And finally Victor too found his peace and happiness in the form of an gorgeous alien. His life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it leave a comment and kudos and constructive criticism is always appreciated <3 
> 
> The ending is maybe a bit more rushed than I would have liked but I didn't have more story to write anymore. If you want more of this au you can ask me here or in [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> I forgot to add this here when I posted this but here you have info about Yuuri's species. Some of this I revealed in the story but not all. I'm thinking I may write more of this someday(because holy shit I fell in love with this au) but anyways, here you go:
> 
> Yuuri is not a god or angel. He is part of a species that lives pretty much forever unless you find your soulmate from another species that is not immortal. They can’t die from injury or illness and they stop aging somewhere around 20 years or so and they only start aging again after they find their soulmates. They are very intelligent and they have technology on their home planet that is highly advanced and much different than human technology and that is why Yuuri was so uncomfortable about human tech. 
> 
> They are a silent species, having only learned to speak after they came to earth. Before that they did not need to communicate with their voice so when they came to earth, they started learning human language. They can speak every single language there is and has been spoken on earth because they spent years after landing on earth to learn everything there was to learn about the dominant species on earth.
> 
> They can fly with their wings but they use small spaceships to travel. Those are invisible to humans and they also have this field around them that makes humans not want to get near them without realizing what's there. 
> 
> There you go! If you have any questions about anything, just ask! I'll answer in here or tumblr :)


End file.
